Spirit of Kitsune
by Akamori
Summary: Naruto is betrayed by the village. The village soon learns more about Naruto, his bloodline and his heritage. Oto, Kumo, and Iwa wages a war with Konoha but Konoha's alliances have all been cut. Konoha finds someone called the Spirit of Kitsune. They think the Spirit of Kitsune is there only hope because he was their former ninja... But...
1. Chapter 1: The Banishment

**Yay Naruto! Sorry it took so long guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Banishment

Summary: Naruto is betrayed by the village. The village soon learns more about Naruto, his bloodline and his heritage. Oto, Kumo, and Iwa wages a war with Konoha but Konoha's alliances have all been cut. Konoha finds someone called the Spirit of Kitsune. They think the Spirit of Kitsune is there only hope because he was their former ninja... But...

* * *

 ** _Valley of the End_**

"Sasuke! Its time to bring you back home once and for all with my own strength!" Naruto said as he transformed back into his original form not using the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Your not even close to my level, you can't!" Sasuke's curse seal deactivated.

Naruto charged at Sasuke. Sasuke also ran towards Naruto. Naruto used a kage bunshin to make a rasengan.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

Naruto already had a hole near his chest. Naruto held back his chakra so he won't kill Sasuke. Naruto made his arms into a cross taking in the chidori in his chest just a few centimeters from his heart. Sasuke's hand was stuck so Naruto used the rasengan in his hands and dug it lightly into Sasuke's pressure point so that would knock him out.

 _ **Konoha**_

Naruto fell on his knees at the entrance of Konoha with Sasuke on his back. The villagers were shooting looks of icy daggers straight at Naruto which made a shiver creep up Naruto's spine. Naruto was met with glares even from Kakashi, but Tsunade and Jiraiya were relieved and welcomed him with a warm smile. Sasuke was caked in blood, but what they didn't know was most of the blood was Naruto's. Naruto put Sasuke on the ground very gently and walked forward. Kakashi and Sakura came running towards Naruto. Naruto felt relieved thinking Sakura and Kakashi forgave him for using force on Sasuke until they ran past him and went straight to the lying Uchiha. Naruto felt a pain that singed his heart. Kakashi picked up Sasuke and Sakura looked at her former sensei and started crying.

"Is h-he going to be o-okay sensei?"

"It's okay, even though I'm not a med-nin, It looks like he isn't hurt seriously. Now let's go and let the real med-nins take care of him."

Sakura ran to catch up with Kakashi and glared at Naruto for hurting her precious Sasuke.

"Naruto-BAKA! YOU...YOU... MONSTER!"

Naruto felt pain and he stammered, "Kaka-se...sens-"

Naruto's lungs gave out. Tsunade and Jiraiya rushed towards him forgetting about the Uchiha but the villagers were outraged by this. "Let the demon die!" "He doesn't deserve to live!" "You choose that demon over the Uchiha?!"

Tsunade was forced to tend to the Uchiha while Jiraiya picked up his student and rushed to the hospital.

 ** _Konoha Hospital_**

Naruto woke up only to find himself staring at a white ceiling thinking ' _white ceiling? I must be in the hospital... dammit...'_

His breath suddenly hitched and fainted. Naruto woke up in a sewer and saw the Kurama (aka Kyuubi) in front of him.

"Wake up!"

"I'm feeling a little drowsy."

Kurama flinched at the statement as the ECG monitor that counted Naruto's heartbeats straight-lined.

"I will kill you myself and feed you to the shinigami to face eternal hell if you don't wake up right now!"

A chill crept through Naruto's spine. "You freaking fur-ball! If you do that, I will drag you down to hell with me!"

Naruto smiled and his heartbeat started returning as he felt green chakra healing him. Kurama has always been a brotherly figure for Naruto

'That was so close. I thought I would've lost him!' Tsunade thought to herself feeling relieved and happy.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Tsunade beside Naruto looking worried. "What are you doing Baa-chan?"

Tsunade's gaze softened and smiled at him. "Oh I was worrying about you."

Naruto only smiled happy to live another day to see his favorite baa-chan. Tsunade told them the council wanted to see him and Naruto had a bad feeling.

 ** _Council Room_**

 _"_ Uzumaki Naruto." Homura said as she glared at him. You are to be banished from Konoha within the next day.

Naruto clenched his teeth as he stifled his irritation from showing. "Why?"

"You are a clearly a threat to the village after we saw what you did to the last Uchiha. You almost brought the Uchiha clan to extinction!" Koharu said as she pointed at the sign of the Uchiha symbol that was about to be taken down (They didn't know that Sasuke would come back) to emphasize her point.

"Kakashi, tell us what you saw when you went there." ordered Danzo.

"Hai... When I went there, it was filled with evil, dark, chakra filled with hatred. It was probably why Sasuke was acting violent. The dark chakra was most likely the Kyuubi's chakra. If Naruto lets loose of the Kyuubi's chakra, then the village will fall into chaos. He is clearly a threat. After Sasuke surrendered, Naruto kept on beating him so he would seem like a hero when he returned according to Sasuke. It also seemed like Sasuke was also being possessed by the curse seal."

Tsunade was outraged, "BULLSHIT! NARUTO IS NOT THAT KIND OF KID HE WOULD NEVER HURT A COMRADE JUST TO MAKE HIMSELF FAMOUS OR SOME FLIMSY HERO!"

As if it was rehearsed, there was a knock on the door. An annoyed Tsuande told them to come in. Sasuke wheeled in with the help of two Konoha-nins.

"Let Sasuke have a say in this." Kakashi said, "Sasuke, tell me what happened." (Kakashi told Sasuke what to say before he went to his meeting.)

Sasuke looked as weak as possible in his wheel chair. "It was horrible. I felt red chakra surrounding Naruto and then I suddenly felt pain everywhere. The curse seal started reacting to it and my thoughts were filled with negative emotions. Then I finally regained my conscious because I tried so much not to harm Naruto. I though my heart would shatter at seeing what I did to Naruto. I told Naruto I was okay but he said something about becoming a hero and the next thing I know is a Rasengan coming at my and I passed out. My heart feels like it was cut into pieces and stepped on."

By this, pretty much all of the elders and villager's representative were beyond infuriated. Naruto looked on in disbelief at what Sasuke said.

Naruto glanced at Tsunade and Jiraiya only to find out they were giving each other worried glances about what the council would do to Naruto. Naruto thought they had it under control but he guessed wrong.

"We should banish that brat before any harm comes to this village." Danzo spoke.

Most of the people in council nodded in agreement.

Nara Shikaku stepped in. "I don't think that's necessary. That traitor left on his own will and did you see how he tried to leave again after he regained conciouss? Naruto would also never hurt a comrade just cause he wants to act like a hero."

"Nara Shikaku! How dare you protect that demon you call a child and don't you ever call the precious Uchiha a traitor!" One of the elders said enraged.

"Let's have a vote, all in favor of banishing Uzumaki Naruto raise your hand." Danzo said.

All of the elders, village representatives (including Haruno Mebuki), and Hiashi raised their hands. The only people that didn't raise their hands were the clan leaders minus Hiashi.

"Eight against seven... Uzumaki Naruto is now banished from this village, he is to leave in three hours." Danzo said gleefully.

Naruto was hurt but wasn't surprised.

All of the people that wanted him to stay looked at him sadly but on the other hand, the civilian council, the elders, Hiashi, and Danzo was all celebrating looking at Naruto smugly.

"Ha! Finally this day has come! My daughters going to be so happy when she hears this!" Shouted Mebuki.

"I demand a re-vote!"Tsunade yelled.

"No can do Tsunade-hime"

Naruto said nothing and looked at Tsunade and Jiraiya. They slowly shook their heads and looked sadly at Naruto. Naruto only returned that sad look with a warm but empty smile.

With the wave of her hand Tsunade dismissed the council.

"Naruto! I'm so sorry. This happened to you!" They said.

"I shouldn't have become Hokage for this damned village!"

"Its okay, Baa-chan, Ero-sennin. I'm going to the apartment to pack my stuff and leave. I can't say goodbye to my friends so can you tell them for me after I leave?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." said Jiraiya

"I'll miss you Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Oh and Danzo in probably going to send a ROOT squad after me so intercept them if you can" said Naruto.

Naruto started walking away from the council room.

 **Apartment**

Naruto was packing his few belongings. He had a bag packed with his frog wallet, his weapons, his orange jumpsuits, and a secret ANBU gear that way too big for him he stole from the ANBU HQ. Naruto heard a knock on his door and Jiraiya came in. He gave Naruto a scroll and said there was information about his parents.

"Your parents, they were... special. You actually posses a bloodline limit."

Naruto looked up excited,"Really?! What is it!"

"Chakra chains. They are the legendary chains said to be as bright as heaven but as deadly as hell. You see, your mother was a woman named Uzumaki Kushina. She had beautifully long hair with delicate features but don't let that fool you, she is scary if you make her angry. She also had a beautiful sword as red as blood, its name is the heavenly blade. And for your dad, his name a Namikaze Minato." Jiraiya was surprised at Naruto's reaction. He just had a casual look on. _'had he already knew? how long has he kept it to himself?"_ Jiraiya thought to himself before Naruto asked a very stupid question.

"His name seems familiar... who was he again?" Naruto asked clueless.

"You idiot! He was the Yondaime!"

This time, Naruto had a reaction Jiraiya was expecting.

Naruto was speechless. "T-th-the Yondaime?! Not only do I have a bloodline limit but I also had the Yondaime as my father!" Naruto yelled in excitement after recovering from shock. "Now the villa-" Naruto forgot one important thing for a moment. He was a demon banished from the village. He didn't want the village to acknowledge him anymore. He wanted to be free from the constant hatred and fear from the village.

"Go to to the Namikaze estate and you'll find the weapons and all of your parent's belongings."

Naruto only had two hours left before he left the village.

 **Namikaze Estate**

As Naruto entered, Naruto started coughing because of all the dust that had been sitting there for years. He opened the scroll and read wear all of the weapons, scrolls, and clothes were. He found a message from his father while searching through the scroll.

'Naruto, if you are reading this then I'm dead. If you are wondering about all of these scrolls, these were the ones your mother and I used to study. Some of these are scrolls passed down from your ancestors. At the very end of the room, Hirashin scrolls are there along with the three-pronged kunais specially designed for the Hirashin. I expect you to improve the Hirashin and fullfil my dreams of teleporting anywhere without the kunais but you can also just live a normal life. I'm sorry that I have to put the Kyuubi inside of you. Naruto, I may seem like a jerk putting a beast in my own son but I believe you are the only one that can control it. When you were born, I felt that strong pure hearted chakra inside of you. Use that to tame the Kyuubi. I don't blame you if you hate us. I hope the village treats you right but if there is a day when the village kicks you out of the village or something take all of the scrolls and store it in another scroll. After you do that collect all of the weapons and put it in a separate scroll. Then take anything you need and burn the Namikaze estate down. I am now going to join your mother and go out to seal the Kyuubi!

P.S. Oh and I was also part Uchiha but I never showed Konoha but if Konoha kicks you out, don't be afraid to use it!

Your Father,

Namikaze Minato'

Naruto smiled. He now knew where he got his forgetfulness. On the bottom, there was a separate note Kushina wrote in before she went to give birth to Naruto.

'Naruto this is your mother. I hope you are doing okay. If you are reading this, I'm sad to say but I'm dead. I hope you have a really good life. If your not having a good life and having a hard time because of the villagers, I'll rip them off limb by limb... what am I saying! Sorry! Your father and I will meet you when the time comes! There is so much to talk about! Until then!

Your Mother,

Uzumaki Kushina'

Naruto's sweat dropped. My mother is truly scary.

Katon: Orange Flames!

Naruto did as his father said and did a basic Katon Jutsu he learned when he was going through the scrolls.

"Goodbye, Konohagakure" Naruto said as he left from the gate.

Tsunade did as he promised and stopped the ROOTS. After she saw Naruto leave, she called the council and team seven consisting of only Kakashi and Sakura now.

 **Council Room**

"Tsunade, if this is about Naruto, we went over this, we will not be aloud to vote again until next year."

"This is about Naruto but It's different." Jiraiya said

"Why are we talking about that idiot and why was I called?!" Sakura asked annoyed because first of all, Tsunade denied Sakura's request of training under Tsunade and second of all, they were bringing up the brat again.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Tsunade yelled irritated.

"Hurry up and tell us why we have been called." Homura demanded.

"Yea before we call of the meeting off." Koharu said.

"Don't think you have that much power as the counselors." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade don't listen to those lunatics. Just tell them."

"Heh... Your right Jiraiya."

"You lunatics have banished the most precious ninja in Konoha."

"You mean that demon? What good could come from a demon?" Mebuki retorted.

"That 'demons's' full name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. That 'demon' your talking about is the one that possesses the bloodline of Uzumaki Kushina... And that 'demon' is the son of Namikaze Minato. But nobody not even Jiraiya knew Naruto was part Uchiha

Kakashi stared wide-eyed unable to process the information. "N-Naruto... is... my sensei's... son?"

 _ **Wave Country**_

Naruto arrived in wave country and crossed the Great Naruto Bridge. He knocked on the door of Tazuna's house.

* * *

 **How did you like the Story? Please review and tell me which parts I should improve on!**

 **Thank You,**

 **Akamori**


	2. Spirit Fox

I was still in middle school when I started this story, so my apologies for my failure to stay committed to this story. If you'd like to see the continuation of this story though, I'm active in wattpad- follow me there and I'm a lot more productive with updates there. Sorry for any truancies - hope that you'll be able to support me there!

enter wattpad's address then /story/43045544-spirit-fox-naruto-fanfiction


End file.
